


Kenopsia

by angelic__siren



Category: Oxenfree
Genre: ... non consensual possesion?, 1 knock books of shelf, 2 hold a candlestick in the middle of a hallway, 3 sheets, Demonic Possession, Demons Are Assholes, Demons Made Them Do It, Gen, Ghosts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, ghost 101, hey ghouls, hey there demons its me ya boy, the boys are here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelic__siren/pseuds/angelic__siren
Summary: Alex and Jonas are invited to a pseudo high school reunion. Along with Nona and Ren. Shenanigans ensue, of course. Then, some ghost hunting shit is introduced.__________________________________________________Uh so. HiAlex probably has anxiety from the events in the game or something, but I wouldn’t know because I’m not a therapist. Clarissa is absent. Because not only did I, personally, sacrifice her, but I hate writing her. So she is dead. Or whatever??? Sorry if you liked her, but you may need to find another fic if you want to see her. She’ll be mentioned, I guess.





	1. occult

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter bc i dont know how to write

When Alex recieved the lined-paper invitation, with almost chicken-scratch handwriting saying ‘bring your radio and jonas’ and neater handwriting ‘please and thank you.’, she knew who sent it. It sent an genuine shiver down her spinal cord. Within the next 2, maybe 3, minutes, Jonas was on speaker phone.  
“Yeah, Jonas, it’s like a buddy reunion or something.” She smiled at the thought of it, staring down at the invitation. “Knowing Ren’s parties, I guess it’ll just be us featuring hot rap duo Ren and Nona.” Jonas laughed. But a thought struck Alex, like a sudden lead pipe to her physical brain. Clarissa. The one she left behind. Alex had tried so hard to forget about the island. And what she had to do. Alex shook her head, “Anyway, you in? I’ll pick up up before it and we can grab some fun-party-shit.”  
“Yeah, Alex, I’m in.” Alex hung up, setting her phone, face down, on her dresser. She held the invite a bit tighter, creating thin creases within the paper. Ren’s penmanship glared at her with a location her mind wouldn’t let her recognize. All at once, she was up. On two separate occasions had she received an invite that had said the same basic thing; she had begun digging through boxes of pictures and scrapbooks, the one labelled ‘highschool’ in teal sharpie. She had found prom flowers, the pins she wore on the last day of senior year; she found 5 unfinished friendship bracelets (that smelt like seawater) in teal, yellow, green and purple respectively. At the bottom of the box is where the previous invitations sat. In the same shitty handwriting Ren’s had since 6th grade. The one on top was labelled for her senior year. She put that one in the pile that now sat next to the box containing four years of memories.  
In the empty box, the paper bored into her head. She compared the invite from today to the one from junior year.  
Fort Milner.  
The metaphysical, abandoned military fort.  
Alex stuffed today’s invite in her pocket. She’s going. She’s picking up Jonas and she’s boarding that shitty boat with Sea Captain Karen. She’s going to sit on that shitty beach and throw a shitty rock at Ren and listen to shitty music on the shitty radio.  
She isn’t going to be reminded of Clarissa. Or what happened junior year. Or the fear she felt. Or how she felt like she’d die. Or the therapy her mom got her after that night.  
She’s going to have fun.


	2. arcane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we drive

Jonas waited. And waited. He got antsy when he waited. He knew he shouldn’t get antsy when waiting for Alex, she was almost never on time. She’s a slow, shitty driver, who follows every rule on the road. A stark difference from Alex on her feet.   
Jonas hadn’t received an invitation, Ren likely doesn’t know his college address. Jonas didn’t ask where the party was, or how long it would last. He hoped it wouldn’t last until the morning. He has a job. So does everyone else.   
His phone buzzed in his jacket pocket, a selfie of Alex in front of his dorm house’s door and a text telling him, rather vulgarly, to get outside. He sighed, she was pretty much the same. Jonas looked at the selfie as he locked. She re-dyed her hair, but she cut it. Her eyes are tired. After Ren’s party in sophomore year, she was plagued with nightmares. Their parents paid for therapy that didn’t help her. She wore Michael’s jacket in the selfie. She didn’t wear makeup anymore. Deemed it ‘too much work’.  
Jonas’ mind filled with thoughts that wrenched at his heart. He loved his step-sister. He had watched as therapy didn’t help her pained mind; he pet her head and hummed his late mothers song when she woke up crying; he calmed her down when she’d start screaming about a girl named Clarissa. He cared for her as if she were his real sister.   
Nonetheless, he stood next to Alex, she was grinning, talking about her ‘new ride’ as he sat in the car. He smiled. She’s better, at least she was acting better. Britney Spears’ greatest hits was playing. Alex was a sucker for early 2000s.  
And, so began the long drive back to Oregon.  
The two went to college in California, Jonas thinks Nona is going in Washington and Ren stayed in Oregon. Camena filled Jonas with a good feeling, but the look in Alex’s eyes was one of dread. He never dared asked why. In the back of his mind, he knew something happened at Edward’s Island, but if he ever asked he get this long-winded, saddening description of a girl named Clarissa and ‘ghosts’.   
Alex talked about school, her new friends, how exciting it would be to see Ren and Nona again. Jonas replied with his own stories as he rolled down the window and lit a cigarette. “I cannot believe you’re smoking on our field trip.” Alex joked. She always joked about his smoking. But, she never did anything about it. She had her habits.   
It had been a few hours when they saw a ‘Welcome to Oregon’ sign. Whatever semblance of a smile Alex had, it had dropped.


	3. presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7-11 would be really good abt now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i live. sorry for the very very late update. shit got wild!

Ren paced. He was a natural worrier. Ren decided tonight would be fun. He learned, while starting college, that should he decide something will be fun or something won't bother him, so it be. When Ren paced, each step solidified the thought in his mind, that something tonight would go ridiculously wrong. Despite his decision, he sill worried.  
Nona's car pulled up to the 7-11 soon after Ren stopped pacing. She was early. Since junior year, she's worked on herself. She realized her issues and worked on her own to fix them. She stubbornly denied help and told everyone who asked that she would be one-hundred-percent fine. Ren watched her take one deep breath before undoing her seat belt and exiting the car. She looked around, absentmindedly, before her gaze settled on him.  
"Ah, Reginald, good to see you." She approached him with a smile, enveloping him in half of a hug.  
"Nona, it's been forever since we saw each other last." Ren hugged her back, a halfhearted smile gracing his own features.  
"Yes, yes, a week since! Parting from you is always such a sweet sorrow." She stepped back, taking one look down at his outfit. "Nice, uhm, threads," She snorted a bit. "I'm sure Alex will get a kick out of you dragging the high school look out of the archive."  
"Har, har. I'll have you know, this look was, and still is, the epitome of the cloutfit." His smile widened, it did become more genuine at that point. "You're one to talk, anyway, still hoping the grandma look will trend again?" Nona feigned a look of hurt.  
They continued their banter for a while, Nona predicted Alex would be thirty minutes late and as time passed this would prove to be true.  
\---  
"Jonas, I'm telling you, you can't get any better youtube series' than that!" Alex glanced at him, then returned her gaze back to driving.  
"No matter how many times you send me these stupid videos, I can't get into them." Jonas let his phone fall to his lap. His stares shifted between the scenery of forests and buildings to Alex herself. He never dared comment on her appearance, hoping her could chalk up whatever fatigue in her to freshman problems. Each time he got the chance to study her visage, whether it be the slight roots showing or the bags under her eyes, he'd receive some sort of look from Alex and she'd laugh.  
Jonas was the first to break the silence, then.  
"So, Ren told you to bring the radio," His tone was wary, a tone Alex is all too used to. "And, not only did you _keep _the radio but you also actually listened to him and brought it?"__  
"Bold of you to imply I don't listen to Ren." She smiled, realized Jonas was serious, then let her smile fade. "I don't expect to have any panic attacks while we're there, ok?" Jonas may not remember that night in April, but Alex does. "I know it's not something I can just _expect _, but I'll try to stay calm, promise."__  
The sun was just starting to set as Alex pulled the car into the parking lot. The siblings got out and took a few looks around each. Alex's eyes settled on Ren and Nona, Jonas stared at his feet.  
"You couldn't make this feel like any _more _of a drug deal, huh Ren?" Alex laughed, placing her shaky hands and the radio in the pockets of her brother's jacket. "Nice outfit, nerdlord, you find it in your mom's attic?"  
"More like your mom's bedroom, Al." Both laughed and hugged as old friends do, Jonas and Nona exchanged greetings. Simple 'hello's and 'how've you been's. Both weren't much for conversation normally. "On another note," Ren started, then held up a six pack of alcohol, "We have legal alcohol, not so legal other substances, and a free ride on sea captain Karen's boat for tonight. Y'all ready to party?"__


	4. incantation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a boat ride and a long chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im trying

Karen was old now. In junior year, Alex recalled her having bright ginger curls and a smile, despite the late night rides. Now, as age caught up to her, distinct streaks of silver framed her face, smile lines laid where smiles once were. She did smile when she saw Ren and Alex specifically, the two used to come here all the time with their families, together. Ren made small talk with her, asking how her family was and how long the ride would be. As he kept the conversation going, Alex took the bags from his hand and took them to a nearby bench.  
Jonas and Nona sat at the bench opposite, having some drawn out conversation about their college classes. They were both Sophomores at this point, leaving Ren and Alex behind to be freshmen.   
Clarissa would've been a junior by now. She probably would've studied literature or something pretentious like that. She would grown out her hair or something, maybe start wearing dresses.  
Alex couldn't stop thinking about her. Any taller woman with bright red hair metamorphosed in to her, in Alex's mind. In every song she listened to, she could hear Clarissa voice. It was awful. Seeing her sister when she visited her parents was like seeing the devil. If only she knew, she had a sister somewhere.   
Alex didn't stop thinking about her until Ren sat next to her.   
"Alex, I need to know you're going to be okay," He paused, choosing his wording oddly well for being Ren. "After we went here the last time, you got, like, weird. And, that scared me a lot. Not like, ahhh!- scared, like, I'm worried for my best friend scared." He went to look into Alex's eyes, but saw something in them that made his gaze return to his fidgeting fingers. "You were really upset and every time I asked, you freaked out! That's worrying! So, I need to know that you're okay with all of this-" He stopped. "I really should've asked earlier, right?"  
Alex's hands balled up in her pockets, left hand next to the cool plastic and metal of the handheld radio. "You're rambling again." Ren sighed. "I'll be fine, I promise. I told Jonas already, I don't plan on having any breakdowns while we're here." She forced some half-smile. "Now, I hope you have a good plan for this radio, because you will not believe the trouble I went throuh mentally to find this. My dorm is a mess now."  
Ren brightened, a smiling shining through whatever worry he had before. "I'm glad you asked, Lady Alexandra-" Alex groaned. "Yes, yes, I know. However, I was thinking we tune into those weirdo caves-"  
Everything after this became a blur of sound. The caves at Fort Milner... The rocks, the frequencies. Maggie Addler, the ghosts of the Kanaloa. Clarissa.   
Everything came flooding back to her.   
Her vision began to blur.  
And then Karen hit the dock.


	5. milner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arrival

Jonas was almost knocked out of his seat when the boat hit the decaying wood of the docks. Jonas glanced to Alex and Ren.  
Alex looked red in the face, tears were flooding her eyes. She definitely fell out of the bench when the boat hit. Ren was standing over her, trying to help her up and grab his bags at the same time.  
Jonas turned back to the front, pulling a cigarette from the box in his pocket and lighting it in one swift movement. It lay, balanced on his lower lip, as he and Nona exited the boat.  
He thought he heard Alex's footsteps following him, but when he looked back, she was still on the ground.  
Her eyes looked weird. Red.  
It's the lighting.  
He turned back, Nona was ahead of him. He caught up, as quickly as he could. "Man, I don't know why I agreed to this." Nona held onto her elbows, hugging over her abdomen. "This place creeped the hell out of me, last time we were here." She made eye contact with Jonas. "Oh," He watched her eyes move to look through him. "Where's Alex and Ren?"  
"I, uhm, The boat, still, I think?" Jonas shook his head, trying to clear his foggy brain. "Alex fell or something, I think Ren's helping her." Her eyes. His eyes stared through Nona, around Nona. Nona didn't look right either.  
A thick fog surrounded her. Her arms were tight around her abdomen. In this light, her eyes looked weird too. Not like Alex's. They were Glowing. She was glowing. Her mouth moved but he couldn't hear it.  
\---  
"Jonas? Jonas?" He was staring at her. "Hey, buddy, C'mon, you okay?" Nona took a step back. "Are you trying to freak me out here?" Her brows furrowed as he just continued to stare.  
She turned away from him, getting a good look at her surroundings. She could still feel his gaze in her skull.  
They were sat squarely in main street, a few boutiques to her left hand and the beaches to her right. The information office was ahead a couple hundred feet ahead. If she squinted at the buildings, the bricks were moldy.  
Then she found that she didn't have to squint to see the mold.  
It was really there. On the concrete, on the brick, on the glass.  
Fog was like soup around her ankles.  
She kept her arms around her waist.  
"Uh, Jonas, I'm gonna walk ahead, alright?"  
He didn't reply.  
She started ahead, her destination set on the information office. As she gained a foot on the office, mold grew.  
The streets were full of holes, those holes full of mold.  
She thought she heard Jonas say something. "Is it-"  
"Is... is it... it... what?" She turned to the voice, seeing nothing but Jonas disappearing in the fog. "Hey! Hey, wait!" She watched Jonas walk away from her. "Jonas! Where are you going?!"


End file.
